New Kids on the Block
by DeathByJellyBeans
Summary: Kaylee and Kyle Wolff are not your average 24 year old twins, in fact they are far from that. They are bionic/superhuman hybrids. What is their story, are they good or evil, That's what the DEO wants to know. But when Kaylee falls for this Alien Girl in blue and red will things get a little too weird?... R&R Rated for LGBT themes and mild swearing
1. And in the Beginning

**I do not own: Supergirl**

 **Just my OC's Kaylee and** **Kyle** **Wolff**

 **Mostly AU Takes place somewhere in season 1 after "World's Finest"**

 **...**

 **Kaylee's POV**

 **...**

It was a normal day for my brother, Kyle, and I...well as normal day as two, twin, bionic/super-powered adults could be, while moving from Seattle, Washington to National City, California

"This Plane ride is so stupid," I heard my brother next me practically growl, But I didn't bother to look up, from my book "I can't believe we have to move to this stupid city, to live in some stupid apartment, and this is just so-so-"

"Stupid?" I chuckled glancing up from my book, ' _1984'_ by George Orwell

"Why has Father sent us here Kay, I mean it's just stupid" He huffed

"Your attitude is stupid for a twenty four year old" I said turning the page, he pushed my book down in my hands "I'm being serious Kaylee"

I sighed and turned to look at him, I opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't know why and that Father works in mysterious ways and BS like that so he would leave me alone with my book, when over the intercom we heard a male voice say "We are now arriving in National City, home of Supergirl,"

I heard some people cheer.

Kyle and I looked at each other weirdly.

 _"Who do you think this Supergirl is?"_ I heard in my head

 _"I don't know Ky, but we're are going to find out"_

"Hope you have a great day and thanks for flying National Airlines!"

Finally the plane landed, flying first class meant we get off first.

"Time to go kid" I said clapping my hands together and got up to get off the plane

"Kid?!" I heard Kyle exclaim "You're like twenty seconds older"

...

 **AT THE PENTHOUSE**

...

I looked at my brother then back at the door of our apartment, which was the penthouse suite/Mission Control, thanks to Father and his enterprise. Even though I trusted Father, I didn't know what to expect.

"Ready?" I asked, pulling out the keys

"Ready as I'll every be" Kyle simply stated as I opened the door and walked inside

"Alright, nice place" I breathed a sigh of relief then headed to mission control, I turned to see Griffin spinning around and rolled my eyes "Come on kid"

He stopped and glared at me as I chuckled and headed towards the secret room.

"Again" He yelled at me "ONLY TWENTY SECONDS"

I heard a sigh and he trotted after me.

...

The secret room hidden behind a faulty wall in the broom closet, I noticed most of the house was lined in lead...weird.

I opened the wall panel, put in the code and stepped into the elevator with my brother.

That's when a voice came on over the speakers just as the voice came the full body scanner came on as well.

 _Scanning: Welcome Kaylee and Kyle Wolff_

I glanced at my brother as the elevator, he looked at me and nodded

We stepped out of the elevator and I must say...mission control looks amazing.

...

"OK, so, what's our first assignment?" Kyle asked

I pulled up the computer and first mission is to..."Train?" it sounded more like a question then a statement, but that's what it says.

"Wait what?" He looked irritated, "Check again, that can't be right"

"Ky," I put a hand on his shoulder "We're not needed yet, so we have to make sure we're completely ready"

He sighed, "I guess that sounds logical"

"Ah yes, does it not" I chuckled as he pushed me slightly as I went back to the computer

"I'm going back upstairs to change," Kyle said, I nodded at him showing I had listened "Then maybe we could patrol a little?"

I smiled at him "Sounds fun Ky, count me in"

I pulled up our files as I heard the elevator doors close.

I was looking at our basic abilities

...

Kaylee Wolff:

 _Bionic abilities- Super intelligence, Super Speed, and Laser Bo Staff Generation._

 _Superpowers- E_ _lectrokinesis_ _, and Power-cancellation._

...

Kyle Wolff:

 _Bionic abilities: Super Strength, Super-Senses, and Force-field Creation._

 _Superpowers- Flight, and Vocal manipulation_

 _..._

 _Powers shared: Telepathy and Telekinesis_

...

'Everything seems right' I smiled running my hand through my jet black, pixie cut hair, my sky blue eyes I share with my brother scanned the information one more time and sighed. I walked over to a chair and collapsed into it, and just as I sat down.

"Ready, Kay?" I heard from behind me

I sighed inwardly, mostly because I had just got relaxed "Ya, Let me get into my suit."

...

Our suits are black jackets with dark blue sleeves with a leather like material that can withstand anything, enemy fires, scorching heat and mustard stains.

It also has a dark blue hood and black tight-ish pants just as durable as the suit, that look like jeans, and special "sunglasses" that has GPS, and can analyze anything.

...

I had just finished lacing up my black combat boots when Kyle practically skipped in wearing his mission suit.

His black short spiky hair was sparking in the light, his sky blue eyes we share full of determination as he put his arm in a superhero pose

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes, I guess" I sighed

"You never guess, you the smartest person on the planet" I chuckled and replied with

"Flattery will get you no where"

It was his turn to chuckle as we headed up the elevator and as we left the penthouse.

And finally as we walked outside "Race you to the farthest coffee shop" I raised an eyebrow at him

"You so on" he chuckled and the replied

"Prepare to lose"

We put on our sunglasses and set the GPS to the farthest coffee shop in National City

"Lost one there has to buy"

"Deal" I stuck out my hand to shake, which he took

"Ready" I got into a track runner position

"Set" He got in position to fly

"GO!" We both said

But little be known to us, our little race triggered alarms in a secret department of the United States.

...


	2. An Awkward Ancounter

**I do not own: Supergirl**

 **Just my OC's Kaylee and** **Kyle** **Wolff**

 **Mostly AU Takes place somewhere in season 1 after "World's Finest"**

 **...**

 **Kara's POV**

...

I walked through the doors of the D.E.O. and looked around everyone was scrambling around. It was like an silent alarm was going off.

I walked up to a table where my sister and D.E.O. Director Hank Henshaw were looking at something and nodding in agreement, "What's going on?" Pointing my thumb towards everyone running back and forth behind.

"Well," Alex started, putting her hands on her hips and turning to meet my eyes "We don't know, that's the issue"

I guess my face was written with confusion because she smiled, "What I mean is there's something or someone running through the streets"

"Is The Flash back maybe?" I shrugged

"No," She shook her head "that's not all, there's also someone or something flying right behind it'

"What? Really? Is it more Fort Rozz escapees?" I asked questions faster then I could take a breathe

"That's why I'm glad you're here," Henshaw finally spoke up "Pull up the footage"

I turned to look at the screens that where in the center of the room.

It was a two black and blue colored blurs on the screen, one looked as if to be flying the other running, but what's strange is they look to be racing

"Are they racing?" I tilted my head and asked

"Maybe, but we need to find out where there going and if they are threats, so Supergirl that's where you and Agent Danvers comes in."

"What?" Alex looked at Henshaw "I'm going also?"

He nodded "They, from what I'm getting, might be a little on the tougher side, so I want you and Supergirl to check it out together"

We looked at each other and shrugged "Alright" She said nodding "Let's go"

I smiled at her and nodded, "Sounds good to me"

...

 **Kaylee's POV**

...

I chuckled at my brother as I sipped my green tea, He had his mask disappointed "pouty face"

"Well it was probably the air currents are different here" He said as we rounded the corner into an ally way.

I chuckled once more and shook my head, "Sure, if it helps you sleep at night"

He shoved me lightly "Hey" I laughed "You almost made me spill my tea!"

He rolled his eyes playfully "I can't believe you drink tea instead of coffee, you are such a weirdo" the comment caused me to shove him back.

"What-ever" I replied smiling

Just then my brother stopped me, "Again" I said exasperated, pointing to my cup, "TEA!"

"Never mind your tea, do you hear that?"

"Totally, cause I obviously have super senses like you" I heard him scoff

"You sarcasm is duly noted"

I laughed then turned serious as I realized his face showed he really was listening to something "Ky, what do you hear?"

"A cape, fluttering in the wind, do you think it's-" He stopped as my mouth dropped flying in front of us was, who I assumed was Supergirl.

 _'Well, she was flying...that's super_ ' I heard my brother say telepathically, which nearly made me spit my tea.

"Uh, Hi" I waved awkwardly after I swallowed my tea. I'm usually not this awkward but when an a blonde goddess of red and blue is flying in front of you, it's kind of hard to think intelligent thoughts.

Kyle bursted out laughing to my left "Really? A goddess?"

I growled at my brother, hitting him in the arm "Can I please NOT have my thoughts not be said out loud please"

"OW!" He rubbed his right arm "I have super strength, not super durability"

I saw another young lady about 20 something step out from the left building beside us with a gun, rolling her eyes. She had short cropped, light brown hair, and a irritated look on her face.

"I need you to come with us" Said the brown haired one

"Who are you" Kyle pointing at the speaker

"Why do we need to go with you" I asked

"Look," Said the Super-chick finally, as she touched down to the ground "We don't want to fight you guys, but if we have too,. we will"

I looked at Kyle who looked at me, " _Training simulation number 304_ " I heard in my head

" _Ah yes the one where the supers attacked and we were pinned_ " I replied remember the training program, I used my telepathy learn the one with the brown hair is Alex Danvers

He nodded, then turned back to the ladies in front of us, "Sorry ladies, but we're gonna have to take a rain check."

"I was hoping you'd say that" The one named Alex smiled

I looked at my brother as Super-chick began to fly a couple of feet above the ally.

I waved my hand causing Alex, who look confused, then startled as Super-chick fell to the ground.

"Ka-Supergirl" Alex yelled then glared at me "What did you do?!"

"I just temporary disabled her superpowers" I stated matter-a-factly

" _Supergirl's_ _name is Kara Danvers,"_ I said to Kyle telepathically " _I looked into Alex's mind because, for some reason, this Supergirl is has immunity to telepathic advances."_

 _"_ Ya, I noticed" Kyle scoffed crossing his arms

"Listen, Alex, We don't won't any trouble" I said putting my hand up

"How do you know my name" She demanded helping Kara up

"We're Telepaths" Kyle exclaimed "I thought it was obvious"

I shoved him lightly "Don't be rude"

"Rude!" Kyle threw up his arms "Are you kidding me, they come here threatening us and I'm being rude"

"Ok calm down, I didn't mean for you to become upset"

"I know, It's just sometimes I can be overly sensitive and I just-"

"Hey!" We both turned to look at Supergirl who was waving at us "Ya, hi, still here"

"Sorry" I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly

"We get distracted sometimes" Kyle continued, shrugging

"But, since Superchick's doesn't really have her ability to fly, we're just gonna go now" I said pointing my right thumb over my shoulder.

"First one there has to make lunch" Kyle said grinning

"Air currents my ass" I laughed

"Language!" Kyle mocking scoffed put his hand on his chest in an mock offended manner

I just laughed at him and with that I ran and he flew back to the apartment

...

"That went well"

"Oh shut it Kara"


End file.
